the new generation
by mew-serene
Summary: the original mews lost their powers, and a new threat appear, and the only solution is : NEW MEWS ! come on, read the story, and submit your mew, the battles aren't over ! A/N inside, please read !
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi guys, I decided I should write another fic ! **

**Kish: I'm going to be in it ?**

**Me: of course, but sadly the original mew won't **

**Ryou: and who's going to take their place **

**Me: me and bunch of other people, all they have to do is submit **

**Kish: you heard that right ? **

**Me: shut up kish, the original "boys" will be in the story, let's just say it's a new mew generation, here's my profile, you can use it to make your mew's one, and please let it be detailed **

**

* * *

**

Name : serene

Last name: Shizune

Age : 13 year

hair colour : she have black hair that arrive to the end of her back

Eyes: she have violet eyes

Infused animal : black panther

Mew outfit: she have a dress like ichigo's, with two violet ribbons on the sides, black boots that end before knees, and fingerless black gloves

Weapon : a sword with black handle and others will come as the story go on

Attack: ribbon black sword ! Tear of doom !

Family: her mom anzu, her father kerasuke and her little sister haruno

Childhood: serene was born in America, but due to her father's work, they moved to Japan, she is very annoyed by her 6 year old sister haruno that try to follow her everywhere she go, she sometimes insist on knowing personal things

Qualities: she always try to see the good side of people, she have a tendency to help weaker people, but sometimes she loose temper

Bad things about her: she loose temper very easily, can be very provoking, do what her mind tell her without caring about others or the risks

Her style: she love to dress in something comfortable, yet, beautiful, she love to wear dark colours

Crush: atem A.K.A yami ( from yugi-oh, just put a name, even if it's from another anime)

friends: all the OC !

less prefered friends: will see

Pet: a black cat by the name of midnight (let it be domestic, not a savage one)

* * *

**me : finally ! now you can submit !**

**ryou: and let your crush be me !**

**me: shut up ryou ! they can choose what they want !**

**ryou: but I am cute ! ( whine )**

**kish: stop whining like a kid, cuz we know their all are going to choose ME !**

**me: shut up you two ! **

**kish: not planning on it, neko girl **

**me: Someone is begging to be killed ! (hiss)**

**Ryou: save the situation people, please R&S ( review and submit )**

**me: ryou ! they're not idiot !**

**ryou: I couldn't resist **

**me: well, good bye everyone ! see you next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hello everyone !**

**kish: could we get on with the story ?**

**Me: kay, but I say something, every submitter, please add two things, your character's favourite colour and the name of robot, you will understand later  
**

**kish: mew-serene doesn't own tokyo mew mew, but do own serene and keishi is owned by invaderchen, the other mews will appear in other chapters **

* * *

Tokyo was facing a very rainy Monday, it was very early in the morning and people we're heading to work, school, or to other places, some alone, and others in groups, as well a girl was walking with her little sister holding her hand, with the other one holding the umbrella that covered them both, the cherry haired little girl squeezed her sister's hand

"Onee-sama, are we still far?" asked the little girl

"No haruno, we're close, are you exited?" she asked her little sister

"Yes, I'm going to meet a lot of new friends" cheered the little girl, even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes, other times she was irresistible

"Okay, look, there's your school I'm going to pick you up at 3, ok?"

"Don't be late onee-san" said the girl as she walked into her new school

As the girl now walked to her school she began thinking about how it would be, they moved in Japan just a week ago, due to her father's work, and they we're going to settle in Japan

Serene's P.O.V:

I walked calmly to my school, after dropping my sister haruno; it was now time to head to my school

The bell chimed, I went to pick my schedule, and then I started walking to my class, first one is English, nice!

As I approached the door, the teacher saw me, and gave a hand sign to stay where I was, and he seemed to say something

"Class please, you know that we're accepting a new student, her name is serene shizune, you can come in now" I stepped inside the class, and everyone seemed to eye me with curiosity

"Hi everyone, I'm serene shizune, and I'm 13 year old, I moved here from America due to my father's work" I introduced

"Very well, you can go sit near Miss Hayashi" he pointed to an empty seat near a blonde girl, who seemed to smile

I took my seat, and the girl introduced herself

"I'm Hayashi keishi, very nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I replied, and we started talking not even giving the teacher attention, the classes flew in a daze, and soon it was time for lunch, as we walked in the cafeteria, both holding a tray, keishi led me to a empty table

"Last year I used to sit with my twin sister tsuki here, but since this year she has second lunch, I sit here with some friends" she stated as she opened her juice bottle

"It must be nice to have a twin" I replied as I began eating my noodles

"Not very much, we don't get along very well" she said

"Okay, we have two classes left before we go to our houses" she added

"Yep, where do you live anyway?" I asked as I opened my cola can

"In 13 street, near the central…"

"Park, right? We live in the same neighborhood!" I squealed

"I really enjoy the walks in that park!" she cheered happy

"You don't have to complain, we will take that road 2 times everyday" the rest of the classes flew by, as we headed outside, and being the clumsy I was, I tripped over my legs, just to bump into someone

I lifted my head to see who I bumped into, just to see a really good looking boy, he had violet eyes, darker than mine, a tanned skin, and he was tall, near him was a boy that you could say was his twin, but he was shorter, with violet nearly blue eyes, and his skin was as white as mine, lost in the sight I nearly forgot to say sorry

"I'm really sorry" I muttered

"No problem" he smiled before walking away

"Who was that?" I asked keishi

"That was atem, and the shorter one was yugi" she said

"Don't deny that they weren't good looking and especially the taller one" I replied

"They are, but not my style, I guess he liked you, since he gave you a smile" she said

We kept walking, and in the whole way to my sister's school, keishi kept talking about everything :

"Onee-san!" shouted haruno as she hugged me and keishi

"Someone is in a good mood today" I pointed as I took haruno by the hand

"I made a really cool friend at the school, her name is Nona"

We continued walking in the park, and what caught my eyes was a pink building

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the building

"That's a café, but I think it's closed, there's a note on the door" the note was saying

"_Dear customers, today, the _mew_ café will open 4 o'clock, there will be new pastries and very good promotions, we hope that everyone who will read this note will come back, for a tasty experience, enjoy_!"

I looked at keishi and she was thinking about the same thing

"We are soooooo going back" we said at the same time

After arriving, I hopped to my bedroom, to change from my school uniform, to a violet T-shirt, with a jean skirt that arrived at my mid-tight, a fingerless jean glove on my right hand, and a pair of violet converses, and I took my purple coat that arrived to my mid-tights, slightly longer than my skirt

I stepped out of the house just to see keishi with a blue coat and black flats standing in front of, it seemed that the rain turned to snow, and the road was covered in a white coat, we talked and talked as we arrived near the café, but we heard a roar, and turned to be face to face with a huge animal-like-monster

"What the hell is that?" shouted keishi in a shocked voice

"You're the one that was born in Japan!" I hissed

The monster aimed at us with his huge paw, but we both dodged, jumping more than a human could, we jumped 9 meters, what the hell happened?

"Did we just jump all that?" asked keishi in disbelief

"I think the answer is yes" before any of us could speak again, a blonde boy came to us

"Hey, you two!" I returned my head in a fast motion; he was holding two silver things in his hands

"Do you want to defeat this monster?" he asked, and I knew I was going to regret my choice later, but it was the only solution now

"Give me what I need!" cheered keishi before I could speak

He threw the two silver pendants at us, and ordered us to say "power pendant, metamorphos-is"

"Power pendant, metamorphos-is" we said at the same time, transforming into something I didn't have an idea about

When we finished, keishi was in a silver top (like zakuro's) with a black cover up on it, black shorts with two cloths strings coming out of them, and black shoes that arrived to her ankles, and the weirdest thing bat WINGS !

"Holy shit, look what you have on your back, coooool" I partially shouted

"I would say the same thing about you" she said with a smirk, I looked at myself, for the first time noticing what happened, I was in a black strapless dress that arrived to my mid-tights, with two purple ribbons in my side, fingerless black gloves, with purple ribbons around my wrists, black boots that arrived to my knees, my hair was longer, and I had black ears and tail popping, there was also a purple bow on my tail with a star shaped thing in the center

"What the hell did you do to us?" shouted keishi

"I made you stronger, both of you, now fight the monster if you want to live, just say the first words that pop in your heads" I closed my eyes and spoke the first thing in my head

"Black sword!" I said loudly, and a sword with a black handle appeared in my hands, coooooool, I looked at keishi as to say "your turn"

"Charm bell" and a bell appeared in her hand

"Now attack!" shouted the blond as the monster was aiming at it, I quickly twisted the sword in my hand and jumped, the sword cut the monster in the leg, but no blood appeared

"How am I supposed to defeat it?" I asked eyeing the blonde boy

"Your instinct will tell you" he said as calm as ever, maybe he needs a punch to clear his head…. I guess it could work, if just …

"How about we attack together?" asked keishi as if it was oblivious

"That will work…." Follow your instinct, that was he said, I will try, I closed my eyes and my sword began glowing

"How did you do it?" asked keishi, cocking her head to the side

"Close your eyes and focus, you'll do it" I said as I closed my eyes once again, and my sword began glowing as well as keishi's bell

"Charm bell, sonic chime" shouted keishi, as light and all the other stuffs began enveloping her

"Black sword, tears of doom" in a flash of light the monster was destroyed, we landed near the blonde guy, I walked up to him, and we asked him how to transform, after that he said that he had something to show us, as we walked to the café, we walked in, as he closed the door

"Welcome to the café, A.K.A where you will be working, A.K.A our headquarter" he explained as he took a seat

"And we're supposed to do what exactly?" asked keishi, after that he explained the whole story to us, how they fought the aliens, and how they found out that the original mews didn't have their power anymore, as well as all the other stuff

"And finally, you must find the other remaining mews" he said after her stood up

"You mean there are others?" I asked

"Yes, and since we built a very advanced machine, we will find their locations their names, and all the necessary, your job is to reveal to them what they should do, and keep them on our side, we don't know what the new enemy could do, also, the mew pendants are stronger than the others, they're different from the original one, they're silver, and stronger" he explained again looking at us

"Ok, anything else?" we asked at the same time

"You shouldn't reveal your identities to anyone, and I almost forgot, those are the new robots, each mew will have one, they detect any form that's not coming from earth, also have a communicator, a detector, a translator, and a lot of things that I leave you to discover" he gave me a black one with purple ears and tail, and keishi a black silver one with black wings

"Really cute!" squealed keishi as it ….. Uhhhhh what the hell? The thing just transformed to a bat!

"Did I forgot to mention it can morph?" he said with a amused tone, as I glared at him

"I will name you … midnight!" I said, as he transformed to a black cat, with a bow on it tail like the one I have when I transform

* * *

**Me: R&R, I hope you liked !**

**ryou: please do it !  
**


	3. AN: please read

**I'm truly sorry, I didn't update a long time ago as you see, the thing is, my ribs are broken. I fell from the school stairs, luckily a guy from my class made my fall less hard, but still, it's bad. I will stay in the hospital another week or so till I recover, but I will try to update before if I have enough strength or inspiration.**

**Anyway, I'm very sorry for being such a bad author, but as you see I can't help it right now.**

**I hope I will be back on the field soon enough, so until then my friends**

**your dear ash ! **


	4. AN: Very Important !

Unfortunately, Mew-serene, probably known under several Nicknames, suffered from a car accident three weeks ago.

Other passengers weren't hit badly, such as me and my mum, only suffered from bruises and in my Mum's case, a foot injury.

Mew-serene wasn't as lucky and suffered from injuries that put her in a coma for two weeks before waking up in the hospital, with several serious injuries.

**Injuries she suffered: **

_-Retinal detachment. _

_-Damaged ribs _

_-Whiplash _

_-Some broken vertebras (spinal bones) but the spinal cord is healthy._

As you see, she will not be able to review for a long time. But don't worry, I'll try my best to take care of those stories until she comes back, and I'm sure she will.

Don't hesitate to ask question, I'll certainly reply to them.

Thank you all for reading this. I wish you all join me in praying for a soul that isn't ready to leave this world yet.

_Lindsey._


End file.
